Resident Evil: A Vacation Went Wrong
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: This takes place in Resident Evil 2, how a new member will join the cause to take down Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Vacation Gone Wrong**

Jack Johnson was driving down the highway in his car to go visit an old friend. It has been four years since Jack joined the Marines to fight for the country. Jack had no living relatives, and his only friend was a cop at the RPD, Raccoon Police Department. Jack had about ten minutes before he reached Raccoon City.

"It's been awhile since Martin and I have hanged out," Jack said to himself, "It will be to see him again. He told me about that party for that new recruit was going to be fun." After ten minutes, Jack arrived at the outskirts of Raccoon City. However, something was amiss. No one was in town in the streets at all. Raccoon had a large population, and yet no one was around at all. Jack noticed some people standing in a alley way, but they seemed a little off.

"I guess they are drunk," Jack said to himself, "so long as they don't anything stupid, I won't call the cops on them." Jack continued to drive down the street to the police station. He was five blocks away when he discovered something gruesome. Dead bodies were lying in the streets, and people who were terribly wounded were walking around.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh!" That sound was coming from them.

_Zombies,_ Jack thought. Right there and then, Jack didn't hesitate to put the pedal to the floor, and run over any zombie that got in his way. Jack went left and right to hit any zombie that he could on the way to the police station. Jack arrived at the station front gates, since he didn't want to risk going to the parking lot. He got out of his car and grabbed his gun. It was an assault rifle of some kind; Jack never did learn the names of the weapons. Jack loaded his assault rifle and set to single shot. Jack then grabbed his spare magazines, and put them into his pocket. He had two spares and one in the gun for a total of ninety shots. Jack got into a stance, and walked into the police station. Taking a quick look around the lobby he could tell that this area was secure. Jack then took out a piece of paper that was sent to him from his friend. Jack followed the directions to get to the door that lead to the party room. However, it was locked. Jack, using his strength, kicked down the door with one try. He took a quick sweep around the room to find no zombies. All Jack did find was one person who was alive.

"Jack," stated the wounded man, "is that you?" Jack recognized who it was right away.

"Martin," Jack stated as he rushed to his side, "what the hell happened here?" Martin stared at him for a little bit.

"Two months ago," Martin started, "an incident accrued in a mansion on the outskirts of the city. The S.T.A.R.S. members did discover that Umbrella was behind it. However, no one believe them and they had risked their lives to reveal the truth. *COUGH* *COUGH*"

"You have to hang in their man," Jack stated with worry in his voice.

"No," replied Martin, "I have been bitten by those creatures. I know that I will soon turn into one of them. Jack, take this pistol and kill me." Martin tossed the pistol to Jack's feet.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Jack, "you know that I can't do that to you." Martin looked at him with fierce determination.

"I am going to die," stated Martin, "I know that it is painful, but I don't want to turn into one of those creatures." Jack was silent. "Please, I am asking you as a friend to do this for me." Jack remained silent for a time. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. Using the cloth, Jack slowly picked up the pistol and pointed it at Marin's head.

"You know that I don't want to do this, right?" Jack asked with tears in his eyes, "you are the only friend that I have. I have no family. I don't want to kill you. However, I don't want you to suffer either." Martin nodded his head.

"Good bye, old friend," Martin said with a smile on his face. With those words, Jack pulled the trigger, and the bullet pierced Martin's head. Martin then remained motionless and their was blood on the lockers behind him. Jack, with tears in his eyes, dropped the gun that was used to kill his best friend. Jack dropped to his knees and started to cry. He didn't know how long he was like that, but he heard the door behind him in a corner open. Jack stood up and pointed his gun in the direction of the noise.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Jack shouted. Soon he saw a young man with short brown hair wearing the RPD uniform walk into the room with his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot," shouted the man, "I am a human." Jack looked at him and saw that he was indeed human. Jack slowly lowered his weapon and looked at the young man.

"Sorry about that," Jack apologized, "I am a bit emotional right now." Jack looked at his dead friend.

"Oh I see," stated the man, "was he a friend of yours?" Jack nodded his head.

"He was the only friend I had in this world," replied Jack, "and he asked me something that I couldn't do, and yet I did it for his sake." The man looked confused. "He asked me to kill him."

"I see," stated the man. Jack wiped the tears from his eyes and faced the man.

"But now is not the time to mourn him," stated Jack, "I have to live. I have to live for his sake." The man nodded.

"I need to search for survivors, and help them escape. Will you help me?" asked the man. Jack walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I'm Jack Johnson," stated Jack, "and I will help you." The man smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"My name is Leon Kennedy," stated Leon. Jack nodded his head, and then laughed out of the blue. "What is it?"

"I arrive at Raccoon to find that monsters and zombies are on the loose, I had to kill my best friend, and now I have to survive this hellish nightmare," replied Jack, "some vacation this turned out to be." Leon started to laugh and Jack joined in. Leon took out his Desert Eagle and Jack readied his rifle and they head out to find survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Searching**

Jack and Leon starting searching the police station for survivors. Along the way, they killed any monsters that got in their way. As well as, solving strange puzzles that were in the station as well. After going down into the basement, Leon and Jack were able to get the power back, and they opened the door to the armory. Since they were no zombies in here, and the door was solid steel, they decided to take a breather in here. They did manage to find some water and snacks that were still good.

"So Jack," Leon stated, "what brings you to Raccoon city?" Jack took a drink of water before answering Leon's question.

"Well, I came here to visit a friend," replied Jack, "however, I had to kill him before he turned into a monster. It was at his request, so don't think of me as a murderer." Leon nodded his head and took a drink of water. For awhile, nether of them said anything. Finally, after grabbing some ammo for his assault rifle, Jack looked at Leon and nodded his head.

"I guess it's time for us to keep moving," Leon stated. Leon took out his Desert Eagle, and Jack took point. They went into the garage, and saw a large van. Jack and Leon moved towards it, when Jack heard footsteps coming from behind them. Jack turned around quickly to see a young woman in a red dress and black boots pointing a gun towards them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," the woman apologized. Jack lowered his weapon.

"Just don't do it again," stated Jack, "next time I might pull the trigger." The woman nodded her head. Then she walked past them towards the van.

"Who are you?" Leon asked the woman.

"Ada Wong," replied the woman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"I'm looking for some guy named Ben," Ada explained, "he's one of those reporter types. Always looking for a scoop."

"Those types of people are usually the ones to die in a situation like this," Jack stated. Ada and Leon stared at Jack. "What?"

"Anyway," continued Ada, "I heard he was in a cell block only this van is in the way. I haven't been able to find another way inside." Ada then went behind the van. "If all of us work together we can move this thing."

"Say no more," stated Jack. Jack slinged his assault rifle on his back and started to push the van along with Ada. Leon joined them too. After a minute or so, they managed to get the van out of the way. As soon as it was, Ada went through the door and out of the sight of Jack and Leon.

"Ada wait," Leon said after she was gone.

"Bad time to say that," Jack joked with Leon. Leon sighed and went through the door with Jack right behind him. Leon and Jack went all the way to the holding cells, and found one man asleep in the cells.

"Let me guess," started Leon, "you must be Ben right? Get up now!" Leon tapped the bars with his gun. Ben then stood up and walked to the bars.

"Hey, what do you want? I am trying to sleep here," Ben stated angrily. Right after that, Ada came rushing into the holding cells.

"This is Ben, right?" asked Jack. Ada looked at Ben and nodded her head.

"Ben, you told the city officials that you knew what was going on here in the city," Ada stated with no emotion in her voice, "what did you tell them?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ben.

"I am looking for my boyfriend," explained Ada, "his name is John. He was working a branch in Umbrella, based in Chicago when he suddenly disappeared six months ago. I heard a rumor that he is here in the city."

"I don't know anything," Ben stated, "and even if I did, why would I want to tell you." Ben turned his back on them.

"Okay," replied Leon, "I say we leave him in there. Does anyone know where they put the key to this cell?" Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"I have it right here officer," Ben stated smugly, "but I am not about to leave this cell." Jack, Leon, and Ada looked confused. "Those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there."

"Yeah, there are those creatures with no skin and long tongues," replied Jack. All of a sudden, they all heard a inhuman scream.

"What the hell was that?" Leon asked.

"Like I said," Ben stated, "I'm not leaving this cell. Get out of here before you lead it right to me."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," stated Leon, "I'm the only cop left alive in this building."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Look," continued Leon, "if you want to live then you are going to have to leave with me." Ben sighed.

"But do you even know how to get out of the city?" Ben asked. Leon was silent. "There is a kennel in the back of the building. Inside the kennel is a manhole. Go through it, and it will lead you to the sewer entrance, but it won't be easy." Ada nodded her head and headed out of the cells.

"*sigh* Does she always have to do that?" asked Jack. Leon shrugged his shoulders. Leon then looked shocked.

"That's right," Leon said out of the blue. Jack turned to Leon with a puzzled look on his face. "Claire is still in the police station." Still confused, Jack looked at Leon.

"Is she another survivor?" Jack asked. Leon nodded his head and took out a radio.

"Claire do you read me?" Leon said over the radio.

"Yes Leon," a feminine voice came from the radio.

"Tell me your current location," stated Leon.

"I am in the basement of the station." Leon sighed in relieve.

"Okay," started Leon, "there is an armory in the basement. I want you to head their and wait for another survivor that I found." There was silence over the radio.

"Okay," replied Claire. Leon put the radio away and looked at Jack.

"You want me to help her?" asked Jack. Leon nodded his head. Jack smiled and started to walk away. "Don't die on me man."

"Same to you," replied Leon. Jack then headed back to the armory. Once he got inside, no one was there. Jack went and sat in a corner in the armory and waited for Claire. It didn't take long for Claire to come into the armory. Once she was inside, Jack stood up.

"So you are Claire, Leon's friend?" asked Jack. Claire shook her head.

"We only met in town before getting involved in this mess," replied Claire. Jack laughed a little.

"You be surprised how friendships can start," replied Jack. Jack then walked up to her and held out his hand. "My name is Jack." Claire grabbed his hand.

"I'm Claire Redfield," replied Claire. Jack nodded his head and went to the door.

"Are you ready?" asked Jack. Claire nodded her head and they went out into the crazy station. Jack took point while Claire watched his back with a grenade launcher.

"There is something that I want to investigate on the second floor," Claire whispered to Jack.

"What would that be?" replied Jack.

"Something in the chief's office," Claire whispered. Jack nodded his head. Jack and Claire made their way up from the basement to the second floor killing anything that got in there way. Once there made inside the chief's office, they saw a little girl wearing a white blue dress.

"Claire," shouted the girl.

"Sherry," replied Claire. Then Sherry and Claire ran up to each other and hugged.

"Is she your daughter?" asked Jack. Claire and Sherry turned to him and shook their heads at the same time.

"I found her here in the station," explained Claire. Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah," stated Sherry, "I was scared." Jack smiled and went over to Sherry, gently patted her on the head.

"Well, you did a good job," Jack encouraged Sherry. All of a sudden, part of the wall behind the desk moved. Jack looked up to see Claire standing by a painting. Claire went over to the wall and turned towards Jack and Sherry.

"Let me investigate this first," stated Claire, "if I am not back in five minutes Jack, come and check on me." Jack nodded his head and Claire went inside the open wall. Jack followed her a little to see that she got on a elevator and it was headed down. Jack looked at his watch; then, he looked at Sherry. With a smile on his face, he sat down on a couch and stared at the wall.

"Do you think Claire will be alright?" Sherry asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Don't worry about her," stated Jack, "from the looks of it, she can easily take care of herself." Then Jack started to feel woozy; it has been awhile since he got some sleep. Jack knew he didn't have enough time to take a nap and decided to talk to Sherry until Claire got back.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Enter the Sewers**

Sherry and Jack were waiting in the office of the chief of police, and Claire had been gone for four minutes. Getting impatient, Jack stood up and headed for the elevator.

"Are you going to check on her?" Sherry asked. Jack turned to her and nodded his head.

"I know I still have a minute left, but I am going anyway," stated Jack. He went to the elevator and pushed the button. Jack could hear the elevator raising up.

"Can I come with you?" Sherry asked. Jack shook his head.

"I want you to be a good girl and wait here," stated Jack, "I will be back. I promise." Sherry looked depressed. "Don't worry, I always keep my word." The elevator arrived and Jack opened the door, and stepped into the elevator. Then he closed the door, and pushed the down button. The last thing that he saw of Sherry was her black shoes. Jack took out his assault rifle and was now ready if anything was down there. The elevator stopped and it lead to a medieval looking hallway. Jack stepped out of the elevator and ran down the hallway to a door. Jack kicked it opened and rushed into the room. Jack did a quick sweep of the place, and the whole room didn't look normal.

"SHIT!" a scream came from an opened hatch. Jack didn't waste any time since the voice sounded like Claire. Jack jumped down the hole and landed solidly on his feet. Jack raised his gun to see Claire fighting something that looked like a human. Only the arm was missed shaped and twisted. Jack didn't hesitate to start firing at the strange creature. Jack unloaded a full clip into this creature, and it was still moving.

"What the hell?!" Jack shouted as he popped in another clip after ejecting the old empty one. Jack then quickly rushed towards the monster, and kicked him in the back as hard as he could. Jack landed on his butt, but it made the monster stagger towards the edge. Jack didn't waste any time to start firing again at the creatures face. The creature back stepped off the path way, and fell into the darkness. Claire was catching her breath with the grenade launcher still in her hands.

"Thanks for coming," Claire thanked Jack. Jack nodded his head and walked over to Claire.

"No problem Claire," replied Jack, "now let's go back to Sherry." Claire nodded her head. Jack and Claire went back to the elevator and went up to the office to see Sherry. Like a good girl, she was waiting for them right in front of the elevator.

"Claire, you are okay," Sherry stated as she ran up to Claire and hugged her. Jack smiled and knelt down to Sherry's eye level.

"See," stated Jack, "I told you that I always keep my promises." Sherry smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, who wants to get out of here?" Claire asked. Both Jack and Sherry raised their hands. Claire nodded her head.

"Let's keep going that way," suggested Jack, "their might be a way out of the city if that way continues to the sewers. We can meet up with Leon there." Claire nodded her head. All three of them went into the elevator, and went into the medieval hallway. They went past the twisted room, down the hatch, and up another ladder to arrive at a door that would take them to the sewers.

"All right," Claire stated, "let's get out of here." Jack and Sherry nodded their heads, and all three of them jumped in the greenish water. They were walking to the door when some noise came from above. Jack, Claire and Sherry all looked up to see a inhuman creature wearing a green trench coat.

"Run to the sewers," whispered Jack. Claire and Sherry did what Jack told them with Jack right behind them. They made it to the sewers, but soon after they had made it, Sherry had disappeared.

"Sherry, where are you?!" shouted Claire.

"Let's get to searching then," suggested Jack, "we will find her." Claire nodded her head and they started their search. They entered a room where there was no zombies. There was a small elevator in the corner.

"I guess we are doing down," stated Claire. Jack nodded his head and they both stepped onto the elevator. Claire pushed the down button and the elevator slowly started to descend. As soon as they were able to see the next floor, Claire and Jack saw Leon sitting on the floor bleeding. Claire jumped off as soon as she could, before the elevator was even on the ground. Jack ran up to Leon after the elevator had stopped.

"I know that this is a dumb question, but are you okay?" asked Jack. Leon looked at Jack and laughed.

"You were right," replied Leon, "that was a dumb question."

"Tell us what happened," Claire stated.

"I ran into another survivor," started Leon, "her name is Ada. We went into the sewers to find a way out. Then, someone tried to kill me. Ada went after the sniper, but I am worried about her." Jack crouched down next to Leon's wound.

"Don't worry," stated Jack, "the wound isn't fatal. By the looks of it the bullet passed right through." Claire sighed in relieve. "Right now though, we should look for Ada then."

"Yes," replied Leon, "I am worried about her."

"Oh gee," stated Jack, "it was good to know that you weren't worried about us." Leon looked confused.

"I was," replied Leon, "but Ada is alone out there." Jack nodded his head.

"Well, Claire," stated Jack, "looks like we have another person to look for." Claire nodded her head. Claire and Jack went further into the sewers to look for Ada and Sherry. When they left the room where Leon was, Jack and Claire were could go either left or right.

"I'll go right," stated Claire. Jack nodded his head and headed left. Jack found a dead end and a couple of dead bodies. Among the dead bodies he found some ammo for his assault rifle, ammo for handguns, and a medal with a wolf on it. Jack decided to take all three. Claire came rushing back to Jack and then immediately turned around.

"Claire, is something there?" asked Jack. Jack pointed his gun in the direction that Claire was. Soon they saw a large spider on the ceiling. Almost immediately, Jack started to fire at the creature. A few bullets hit it and it fell into the water. It curled up into a ball, but Jack shot it a few more times to make sure it was dead.

"Well, shall we continue?" asked Claire. Jack nodded his head and they both continued their search. Soon, Jack and Claire, came into a large room with a large pond of water in the center. A woman in a white lab coat climbed out of the water.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack. Jack reached for her to help the woman up, but she knocked his hand away.

"I don't need your help," replied the woman.

"Geez, sorry," stated Jack.

"Jack," Claire stated angrily, "now isn't the time." Claire then knelt down next to the woman. "Are you Ada?" The woman laughed.

"I am not your contact, you bitch," replied the woman.

"You know," stated Jack, "when someone is trying to help you, you should be thankful. You know that we are searching for two people. Ada and Sherry, have you seen either of them." The woman stared directly into his eyes with a shocking expression on her face.

"Sherry, she shouldn't be down here. I told her to go to the police building," stated the woman. Then she passed out.

"She knows Sherry?" asked Jack with confusion in his voice. Claire looked at Jack and then the woman.

"What should we do?" asked Claire. Jack was silent for a few moments.

"Well, I found this medal," Jack replied as he took out the wolf medal, "and near that waterfall was a slot machine of sorts that had a picture exactly like this one." Claire looked at the medal, and then looked back at Jack. "So, if we put this in there with another medal with a eagle on it, then something should happen. After all, there was picture of an eagle on that spot too." Claire nodded in agreement.

"So, we should find the other medal right?" asked Claire. Jack nodded his headed.

"You stay here and wait for her to wake up," stated Jack, "I'll go look for the medal." Claire nodded her head. Then, stopped and stared at Jack.

"What about Sherry?" Jack was silent for a few moments.

"I'll look for her too," replied Jack, "just stay here for now." Claire nodded her head and Jack went forward. He searched all over the sewers and finally found the medal by a dead body. Jack put it in his pocket and went back to meet up with Claire. Claire was there, but the woman was gone.

"She ran off," Claire stated. Jack sighed.

"It's okay," replied Jack, "I found the other medal. Let's go see what will happen." Claire nodded her head. They went to the device and put the medals into the machine. It made the water fall stop, and that drained the sewers. Jack gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Claire.

"We could've gone through the waterfall," stated Jack, "we didn't have to go through all that trouble." Claire laughed and nodded her head. Jack and Claire went through the door to see what they would face next.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Laboratory**

Jack and Claire came to an area that looked like a tram could dock. However, the tram was gone.

"So," stated Jack, "someone else must of came through here first."

"Do you think Leon met up with Ada?" asked Claire. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." Claire didn't respond to that. Jack took a quick look around, and found a control panel. Jack examined the panel and smiled.

"What is it?" Claire asked curiously.

"Looks like we will be able to recall the tram with this," replied Jack. Claire looked happy, but soon the happiness faded.

"What about Sherry?" Jack froze up after pushing the button to recall the tram.

"I don't know what happened to her," replied Jack. Claire looked down at the ground.

"We have to keep searching for her," Claire stated. Jack nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, the door that they came through opened, and there stood Sherry.

"Well," stated Jack, "that didn't take long." Sherry ran over to Claire and hugged her.

"Claire," Sherry stated with tears in her eyes, "I was so scared and worried about you." Jack smiled and looked ahead to see that the tram was almost here.

"Hey guys," stated Jack, "our rides here." Claire and Sherry stared at the tram that was coming towards them. When the tram stopped, Jack opened the doors, and lead Claire and Sherry inside. When all three of them were inside the tram, Jack closed the door, and hit the button on the control panel to get the tram moving again.

"Do you think we will make it?" Sherry asked with depression in her voice. Claire gave her a hug to reinsure her that everything was going to be alright. Jack took a deep breath and kept staring on straight ahead. After ten minutes, the tram came to a stop. Jack opened the doors and took a quick look around to see if zombies were near by. There were no zombies in this room.

"I'll take point," stated Jack, "Claire, you guard Sherry." Claire nodded her head. Jack, Claire, and Sherry continued their way to escape the nightmare that they were facing. They came to a small series of hallways that had a few zombies in them, but not a lot. Jack, Claire, and Sherry came to a ladder and climbed up it to arrive at a room that was clean of zombies.

"Looks like a good spot to take a breather," stated Claire. Jack nodded his head. Jack took a quick look around the room and found a handgun on a shelf. Jack picked it up and turned to Claire.

"Need another gun?" Jack asked. Claire shook her head.

"I have two handguns," replied Claire, "so you can take it." Jack nodded and put the handgun into one of his pockets.

"I am going to take a quick look around," stated Jack, "if I am not back in five minutes, Claire come and find me." Claire nodded her head.

"Please Jack," Sherry plead, "be careful." Jack smiled and nodded his head. Jack headed out the door that was in the room. Jack come out into a warehouse looking place. Ahead of him was a giant hole and a small lift. Jack went on the lift, and it didn't go down pretty far. Jack was now on a railing and it lead to a door. Jack followed through and arrived at some monitors. There was a key on the dashboard of the monitors.

"This could come in handy," Jack said to himself. Jack put the key in his pocket, and he heard the door that he went through open. Luckily, there was a monitor that showed who was coming in. It was the guy in the green coat that Jack saw with Sherry and Claire before they ran into the sewers. Jack took out his pistol, and went to meet the creature. When Jack was able to see it, he fired at the creatures head. A full clip went into the creatures face, and it didn't phase him. Jack backed up and loaded the pistol and started to fire again. Another clip went into the creatures face, and he was still moving towards him. Jack decided to take out his assault rifle. Jack opened fire and it didn't take long for the creature to fall on his face. Jack investigated the body to find that he was carrying three clips of ammo for assault rifle.

"Why the hell does this guy have ammo when he doesn't even use a gun?" Jack asked himself. Jack went back to Sherry and Claire, and went to the control panel. Jack inserted the key and turned it. Jack, Claire, and Sherry all heard a noise.

"What is that noise?" asked Claire.

"Most likely, what ever was suppose to be in that hole out there is coming back up," replied Jack. They had to wait about fifteen minutes, but a giant tractor like vehicle appeared.

"I guess we are going down," stated Claire. Jack nodded his head and went over to a control panel. All he had to do was push the button, and they could start their decent into the unknown.

"Get inside," stated Jack, "I'll start this device up." Claire and Sherry ran to the door that would take them inside the tractor. Once Claire and Sherry were inside, Jack hit the button, and joined Claire and Sherry. Soon after the descending started, Jack, Claire, and Sherry heard something that was outside the tractor. Whatever it was, it didn't sound human at all.

"Claire," Sherry stated with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Sherry," Claire said in a calm voice, "I'll go see what's out there."

"Not without me," stated Jack. Claire nodded her head. Jack opened the door, and Claire followed him. There was nothing right away, Jack had his assault rifle out and Claire had her grenade launcher. They searched the entire platform, and found a monster with four claw arms.

"Oh shit," stated Claire.

"Couldn't have said better myself," replied Jack as he started to fire. The creature jumped high and over them. Claire waited and fired at the right moment. The grenade hit the creature right in the chest. Jack finished off his clip and the creatures face. Claire quickly loaded another grenade into the launcher, and Jack loaded a new clip into his gun. The creature reached for Claire with one of it's long arms, but it missed her by an inch. Claire jumped back and fired again; hitting the creature in the face. Jack fired at the creature's face again.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked.

"Live," replied Jack. Jack finished off another clip, but before he could load another one into his gun, the monster kicked him into the tractor. The last thing he saw was Claire firing another grenade at the monster before darkness took over his eyes.

******

Jack awoke in the tractor, and his head hurt like hell. Jack tried to sit up, but it was too painful. Jack laid back down with his hand on his forehead.

"Claire," Jack stated, "are you there?" There was no response. Ignoring the pain, Jack stood up and grabbed his gun. Sherry wasn't in here either. Jack went outside the tractor to discover that he was underground somewhere. Jack took a quick look around to see that there was no one around here. No zombies, no Claire, and no Sherry. All of a sudden, an elevator opened up that was in front of him. Claire emerged from the elevator.

"Jack," Claire stated as she ran to him, "you are alive." Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, just barely." Claire took a quick look around.

"Where's Sherry?"

"I thought she would be with you," replied Jack. Claire looked even more worried.

"This is bad," stated Claire, "she is wondering around alone in an Umbrella laboratory." Jack froze up and looked up. An Umbrella lab was down here, and that means that they were in the center of this deathtrap that could be called hell on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Plan of Escape**

"So," Jack started, "we are in Umbrella's secret lab, and Sherry is wondering around here herself! This isn't good." Claire nodded her head.

"We have to find her."

"I know we do Claire," stated Jack, "but losing our cool isn't the way to do it." Claire nodded in agreement.

"You are right, but I am worried about Sherry."

"I know," Jack stated as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I am too. Let's look for her together." Claire nodded and took out two handguns.

"I am ready."

"Hold on," stated Jack, "what happened to your grenade launcher?"

"I was out of ammo and I had to use it as a bashing stick," replied Claire.

"Okay." Jack took point with Claire right behind him. The lab was crawling with zombies and monsters as well. It didn't come as a surprise to Jack though. Jack and Claire searched everywhere, but they couldn't find Sherry.

"Where could she be?" asked Claire. She and Jack were in a room with computers and strange machines.

"I wish I could answer that for you," replied Jack, "but I can't." Jack took a look around this room once all the zombies were dead. Jack found a key that said 'Power Room' on it.

"What did you find?" Jack showed Claire the key, and Claire looked like she had an idea.

"I saw a room that could be the power room." Jack nodded his head and Claire lead the way. On the way back, Jack and Claire ran into Annette in the monitor room.

"It's you again," stated Claire. Annette went to the monitors and looked terrified. Jack and Claire turned to the monitors to see what has her so spooked. It was Sherry being chased by the green coat man.

"I thought I killed that monster," stated Jack.

"The monster is after her pendant," stated Annette, "I must hurry." Annette ran off.

"Her pendant," Claire stated with confusion.

"Claire!" shouted Jack, "we got to move." Claire nodded her head. Jack and Claire broke into a run. They went into the elevator that Claire met up with Jack and headed down. After going through a hallway, they arrived at a boiler room of some kind.

"There is the door," Claire stated as she pointed to a door. Jack looked at the door and it was currently cut off.

"Damn," stated Jack, "we have to get there somehow." Claire pointed down and Jack saw that some boxes made some stairs.

"I made that," Claire stated. Jack sighed a little bit. Jack and Claire rushed to the room. Jack opened it with the key, and Jack and Claire went into the power room. There they found Sherry and the monster with a green coat.

"Sherry," shouted Jack, "it's after your pendant. Toss it over." Sherry heard Jack's voice and threw her pendant to Jack. "Got it, Sherry stay there." Jack looked at the monster and smiled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Claire. Jack didn't respond and stared and the monster that was slowly advancing towards them.

"So, you really do want this," Jack stated smugly, "sorry but it comes with a price. That price is. . ." Jack then tossed the pendant over the side, "your life." The monster followed the pendant into a vat of melted steel.

"He isn't coming back from that," stated Claire. Jack nodded his head. All of a sudden, a voice came over the intercom.

"The self-destruct system has been activated, this facility will explode. All personal head to lower platform immediately." Jack and Claire looked over at where Sherry was suppose to be, but she was gone.

"This isn't good," stated Jack. Claire nodded her head. They ran off to find Sherry. Jack and Claire went back up to the floor above to start their search. A little while of searching, Jack and Claire found Sherry next to a nearly dead Annette.

"Mom," Sherry stated with tears in her eyes. Jack looked down at Annette to see that she was about to die.

"Sherry, forgive me for. .not being a good mother," stated Annette, "and . . .live." Annette didn't draw another breath. Annette had died. Sherry was crying on the floor, and Jack saw something next to her. He picked it up and it was the master key for this lab.

"With this," stated Jack, "we can escape." Jack looked at Sherry and kneeled down next to her. "Sherry, I know that you don't want to go anywhere at the moment. You want to cry your eyes out for losing your mother; however, if you do that now, you won't be able to honor her dying wish." Sherry looked at Jack.

"Right," Sherry stated while nodding her head. Jack stood up and so did Sherry.

"Claire," Jack stated. Claire looked hard into his eyes, "it's time for us to get out of this hell hole." Claire smiled. Sherry held on to Claire's hand. Then all three of them headed to the elevator to get to the lower platform.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Escape from Hell**

Jack, Claire, and Sherry got on the elevator. Jack put the master key into a key hole and turned it. The elevator started to go down, but it stopped.

"I swear that if we get killed by a slow elevator," Jack stated as the elevator started to move again, "I will be pissed." Claire and Sherry laughed a little. Jack smiled that his attempt to cheer them was kind of working. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. In front of them was a train. Jack stared at it with stars in his eyes.

"This is going to get us out of here," Claire stated proudly.

"Yes," replied Jack, "this is our limo of escape from this hell." Sherry and Claire stared at Jack with confused looks on their faces. "Never mind." All of them went inside the train.

"Sherry you stay here," stated Claire, "Jack and I will get this train ready to leave." Sherry nodded her head as Jack was already outside the train. Taking a quick sweep of the place he found a switch. There was big print that said, "OPEN GATE" on it. However, there was no power being supplied.

"Damn," Jack said under his breath, "we need to get power going." Claire nodded her head as Jack and she continued the search. They found the power switch and switched it on. A note popped up on a small screen:

"It will take a short while to power up the system, please wait." Jack sighed.

"Yes, let's wait patiently for the explosion to kill us when we have. . ."

"Seven minutes to detonation," a voice interrupted Jack.

"Exactly." Claire laughed a little at Jack's statement. All of a sudden, something landed behind them. Jack and Claire looked at the creature and it was the creature that jumped into the vat of melted steel.

"No way," Claire said under her breath. The creature had changed. It no longer had the green coat, but it was bigger and had large claws.

"You got to be fucking shitting me," stated Jack, "this guy fell in a. . ." Jack was cut off when the monster lunged at him. Jack rolled to the side, almost getting his leg sliced off. Jack used the momentum from the roll to stand up quickly and started to fire at the creature. Jack unloaded a full clip into him and put another clip in his rifle. Claire was firing away with her two pistols.

"I wish that I didn't break grenade launcher," Claire stated.

"I am wishing that too," replied Jack. Dodging the monsters attacks left and right, while firing as much ammo as they could into the beast. Jack ran out of ammo for his rifle, and had to switch to his pistol. Claire also ran out of ammo for both of her pistols as well.

"Shit," Jack and Claire said at the same time. The monster lunged at Claire and got her leg a little.

"Argh!" she shouted. Jack fired the last three shots into the back of the monster.

"Damn it, I'm out of ammo." The power wasn't on either. All of a sudden, a weapon of sorts fell right in front of Jack.

"Use that!" shouted a voice. Jack didn't have time to ask who it was. He looked at the weapon and smiled. It was a rocket launcher. Jack picked it up and pointed at the monster.

"CLAIRE MOVE!" Jack shouted. Claire nodded her head and dove towards Jack. The monster turned around to stare at Jack and Claire. Jack fired a rocket at a bulging thing on it's chest. As soon as the rocket made contact, the monster exploded into small pieces. Jack lowered the rocket launcher and stared at the burning pile of flesh.

"This time," Jack said catching his breath, "STAY DEAD!" Claire laughed a little, and then the power came on. Jack nodded his head and Claire did the same. Claire went into the train to rest her leg, while Jack pushed the switch to open the gate. The gate slowly opened, and Jack went back to the train.

"HEY JACK!" a voice shouted. Jack looked through the fence to see Leon bandaged up.

"Get on Leon," stated Jack. Leon boarded the train as did Jack. Jack rushed to the control room and pushed a switch up to get the train moving. The train moved out of the lab. A few seconds later, a explosion went off behind them. It was over.

"Whew," Leon sighed in relief, "that was a close one." Jack, Claire, and Sherry nodded in agreement. Jack was concerned why Ada wasn't with Leon, but he had a good guess.

"Well then," stated Jack, "let's enjoy the ride." As soon as he said that, an alarm went off. "What now?" A noise came from the rear cars.

"Jack," Leon said, "let's go check it out." Jack held up the rocket launcher and nodded his head. Leon laughed a little as he held up his Desert Eagle.

"We'll also try to find something for your leg Claire," stated Jack. Jack opened the door with Leon right behind him. They started to look for something to patch up Claire's leg.

"I don't like this," Leon said under his breath. Jack nodded his head in agreement. They were about to go in the last car, when a tentacle dropped down in front of them. Jack and Leon ran back towards the front. A monster of a monster was chasing them. It was a giant blob, with spikes in front, and four slimy tentacles.

"I don't know what the hell to call that," stated Jack.

"William Birkin," replied Leon. Jack stared at Leon.

"What? Are you saying that once was a human."

"Not anymore it isn't," replied Leon. Jack and Leon continued to back up.

"It has to have a weak spot of some kind," stated Jack. Leon looked at Jack and smiled.

"It does. The giant eyeball." Jack looked at the monster and saw what Leon was talking about. A giant eye was on the creature, and it was on all of the other forms as well.

"Well then," Jack stated as he pointed a rocket launcher at the eye, "let's see if you are right." Jack pulled the trigger and another rocket flew like a bird from the barrel. It soared like an eagle towards the monstrosity and hit it square in the giant eye. The explosion knocked Leon and Jack backwards. When they got to their feet, Jack and Leon saw that they had won. The monster was dead with a giant hole of burning flesh was. It didn't move and it didn't even flinch.

"I want a raise," Leon said out of the blue. Jack stared at Leon.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is my first day as a cop," replied Leon, "I think I deserve a raise after all of this." Jack laughed, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Since we couldn't find anything to use for Claire's leg," stated Jack, "I'll use my shirt underneath this one." Leon nodded in agreement, as they headed back to join Sherry and Claire.

**Epilogue**

Jack, Leon, Claire, and Sherry all were tired. Walking through the land looking like hell.

"What do we do now?" ask Sherry. Claire patted her head.

"Don't worry sweetie," Claire spoke with a tender voice, "we will be fine." Leon had given Jack his shotgun just in case something bad happened.

"We are out of food and water. No money either but we will make it Sherry. I promise you that," stated Jack. Jack looked ahead and saw a van heading towards Raccoon City. Jack broke into a run to catch up with the van. The van slowed down, and the driver opened the window.

"What's the matter?" asked the driver with a British accent.

"You don't want to go to Raccoon City," replied Jack.

"There was a terrible accident," Leon said once he got up. Jack looked behind him and saw Claire and Sherry.

"What kind of accident officer?" asked the driver.

"A Umbrella accident," stated Claire. The driver didn't say anything. Then he unlocked the doors.

"Those tend to be the worst kind of accidents," replied the driver, "we give you a lift if you want?"

"That would be great," stated Jack. Jack hopped in the back with a young woman, while Leon, Claire, and Sherry sat in the seat in front of them. Jack put the shotgun and his assault rifle down of the floor with the safety on each gun. Jack looked at the woman that he was next to and smiled.

"You all look like hell," she stated. Jack smiled.

"That what happens when you go to hell and back," replied Jack. The woman laughed a little bit as well as everyone else in the car.

"So, what is your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm Jack, Jack Johnson," stated Jack.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers," she replied. Everyone introduced themselves as David, the driver, turned the van around and drove away from Raccoon City. The city where hell came to Earth.


End file.
